Aphmau
Jessica (born 1989), or Jess for short also known as Aphmau. She is popular from her Minecraft role-playing and hide and seek vidoes About Jess is a 26 year old who creates and acts in minecraft roleplays and is known for her appearances playing hide and seek with SkyDoesMinecraft, JinBop,ThatGuyBarney,and House_Owner. Some of her famous role-plays are Minecraft Diaries, Mod Mod World, Minecraft Kindergarten and five nights at freddys. She also appears in some of SkyDoesMincraft's roleplays and videos. She has a large obsession of the Japanese fanomenom "Kawaii" (cute, in Japanese) and the anime 'Attack on Titan'. Although the characters in her roleplays are not real, people make ship names such as "Garmau" "Laurmau" and "aarmau." Before Jess made Roleplay series, she would make Pokemon-Minecraft "roleplay", and would play a variety of games such as Rust, Borderlands: The Presequel, and bits of Life Is Starnge (although she never progressed past the first few episodes due to use of vulgar language). These were the games she played when her solo channel was a group of YouTubers, known formerly as "ChallengeAccepted." She collabed with her former college peers, who are now known as Satielreks and Castor. Due to scheduling differences, the two broke off, leaving Jess and her husband Jason to pick up the channel. Jess has had some history with streaming, but stopped for unknown reasons, although it was probably for lack of time or scheduling. Family Aphmau is currently married to Jason a.k.a Dom and currently has two children. A boy named Joseph and a girl named Julia. Both children are shown on her vlogging channel, Aphmau Vlogging. In Jess's video, "Draw My Life-100,000 Subscriber Special," she explains how she met Jason over Final Fantasy XI, or 11. She started recording videos right after she had a C-section with her newborn son Joseph, but still able to put a smile on our faces. *MORE ON THIS SUBJECT ON HER DRAW MY LIFE VIDEO* #LARMAU #FOREVER #APHMAU_SENPAI~ Personality Aphmau is a very positive, energetic and hardworking YouTuber. She also won't hesitate to put a pun in, and as Sky calls her, the Pun Master... She is also a big social butterfly and is a very kind person. Aphmau also has a nice singing voice( which people first heard in SkyDoesMinecraft's Christmas singing competition). Roleplays Aphmau's videos are mostly role-plays so she has to act for the sake of the video. Even though she does make the script and what the characters say she doesn't have a script to remember, she has to go along with the direction the story is going to. Some of her role-plays are 'Minecraft Diaries' (Which currently has 3 seasons but one is no longer considered canon to Season 2 and Season 3 both now known as 1 and 2) 'Sassy Lawyer Chronicles' (which has ended for now), 'Mod Mod World' (which has ended for now) 'FNAF Hide and Seek' Finally,' Kindergarten' in which she plays the teacher who teaches other youtubers portrayed as kids and also some kids from other roleplays (This is when she plays with Sky, Ross, Jin, Barney but sometimes with other Youtubers such as Satielreks Kats and many more) 'Role-play Side-Stories.'Many people including myself can probably say that she works very hard on her role play because it takes a lot of planing Friends SkyDoesMinecraft House_Owner (Ross) ThatGuyBarney JinBop Castor LDShadowLady Stacyplays iHasCupquake Aureylian CaptainSparklez Graser10 Stampylonghead Amylee33 IBallisticSquid SGCBarbarian Satielreks xXSlyFoxHoundXx Katikus Quotes * "PLANE! This is my plane! I'm gonna get in it, and I'm gonna go on Vacation!....Do you like my plane?" (From an episode of Do Not Laugh, on SkydoesMinecraft's channel. * (Sky: "She's so quiet.") "I'm making out with the Goat that's why." Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Female YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:American YouTubers